Presently, manufactures and suppliers of automotive chassis control systems offer algorithms that use wheel speed for pneumatic tire inflation monitoring. The typical wheel speed based tire inflation-monitoring algorithm resides within an anti-lock brake controller. This system architecture is required because of the need for high resolution and high wheel speed data throughput. Present tire inflation systems rely on accurate microprocessor timer information to perform the required speed calculations. The measured time between speed ring teeth on a target wheel is used to calculate wheel speed and wheel slip. Due to the nature of these calculations, such systems are prone to noisy data at low and high speeds, under some road conditions, due to imprecise machining of speed ring teeth, and microprocessor timing limitations. A typical wheel speed based system may operate well while traveling in a straight line, at steady speeds, and on smooth surfaces, but exhibit a high rate of false warnings when conditions are not optimal.